Twilight Snapshots
by fukaimoriMidori
Summary: Bunch of short fanfics snapshots really, written for Twilight, one for each chapter. Could haves, should haves, what ifs... Suggestions are very much welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new project: Twilight snapshots, since I can't bothered to write proper long stories. Suggestions are welcome, and enjoy reading!**

--

**This takes place BEFORE Bella goes to Forks, at the cafeteria during lunch. No murders here, I was just wondering. Why didn't Alice get any warning about Bella's arrival? **

Edward snorted.

"What is it?" Alice asked, her face bright with curiosity.

"People are thinking... things," he said.

"About the new girl?" Emmett said. Typical Forks; they had only been in the small town for a year and could already predict its inhabitants every move.

"Is she pretty?' Rosalie asked, casually examining her reflection in the cafeteria's scratched silverware.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Possibly even better looking than you," he said, a slight mocking edge to his voice.

The blonde vampire tossed her head. Edward smiled at her annoyance.

The Cullens.

The thought was crystal-clear admist the chaos of the cafeteria; almost as if every other sound had faded away, and that unfamiliar voice was the only sound left.

He supposed it was the new girl being introduced to the infamous Cullens in the school. Funny, he couldn't remember his name now...

"Hi."

He and four other heads snapped towards the sound of the voice. And there she was; the new girl. What was her name again...

"Can I sit here?" Without waiting for a reply, she dragged out the aluminum chair and had sat down.

Strangely enough, there wasn't anyone staring; no one had noticed the strange new girl walk up to the recluses of school...

A low growl sounded from Jasper as he stared at her, his dark eyes fixed on her neck...

"Elizabeth Mansen," she said, smiling, oblivious to Jasper's murderous thoughts.

"Control yourself!" Rosalie hissed at Jasper, too softly for a human to hear.

Elizabeth's smile widened. "Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just have a message."

She looked directly at Edward. "If you know what's good for you, get out of Forks as soon as you can."

"Weirdo," Rosalie muttered, this time loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

Vampires.

That was the word that flashed in Edward's head. Elizabeth continued to smile as she stared intently at him.

"I know what you are," she said softly. "All of you. Haven't you noticed?"

Her face seemed to blur for an instant, and then her ordinary features changed, not entirely, but just enough to make her appear inhumanly beautiful. For the first time, they saw her, saw her for what she really was; long lustrous waves of bronze-coloured hair that framed the sides of her pale face, the tell-tale purple shadows under her eyes. Eyes that were almost black with thirst.

"A talent of mine," she murmured in explanation. "You won't see me again, don't worry. I mean you no harm. But Edward Cullen, heed my words. Get out of Forks. Soon."

The chair scraped the floor as she stood up again, and she was gone, moving away at an impossible speed.

She was right. They never did see her again. And it was only months later when Edward realised that she had looked very much like his dead mother.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next story requires a little explanation. Okay, we all know that Bella's a clingy, whining . A guy can only put up with so much y'know, even if he _is_ seemingly perfect like Edward. **

"Edward."

He still had one hand firmly clamped on her wrists.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he demanded.

She flushed. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

His grip didn't listen. "I told you. No."

"But if we're going to be married - "she almost gagged on the word. "Why not?"

His voice was hard. "I told you, not now."

"I want you Edward."

He closed her eyes, all the better not to see her face twisted up with desire.

"No."

"Please."

He let her go. "Aren't you going to respect my decision?"

"I do, but Edward I want - "

"No." He stood up. "It's over Bella."

"What?" Her face was a frozen mask of shock.

"It's over," he repeated.

Her breaths sounded like little gasps; even breathing was painful. "No, Edward, you've... you're joking, this - " His beautiful face blurred as her eyes swam with tears.

"Bella." He pulled her in an embrace and she was so relieved, she thought -

And with a sickening crack, he twisted her head around. Her bones snapped easily enough.

"It's over," he said again.

**"and he ran to Deepika in the sidelines. Yay." was what Deepika wrote in my notebook. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene where Edward _finally_ bites Bella. **

He stiffened.

"Edward?"

"It's time."

She smiled, but he could feel her fear. "Alright."

He took out the sterilized needle Carlisle had left. The liquid seemed to glow in the moonlight. Bella's grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't worry, it's just morphine," Edward smiled. She nodded, but her grip didn't loosen.

They waited about twenty minutes for the drug to sink into her bloodstream. He held her the entire time.

"Now," Bella murmured when she felt light-headed. (From the drug, not Edward.)

He took her palm and inhaled her scent deeply. "For the last time," he whispered, skimming his nose at her neck, breathing in her fragrance. He bit down quickly, but not too hard in case he hurt her. She moaned softly; he barely heard her as he sipped the blood, oh the taste, it was as sweet as he remembered. He continued drinking, even as she cried his name softly and grew lifeless in his arms, even as her heart ceased to beat; he continued, taking in the sweet dessert.

"I'm sorry," he said softly when he was done. Ruby droplets clung to his lips. He licked them, picked up the syringe that he had dropped on the floor. Traces of the poison remained inside. He crushed the syringe and threw it away.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Bella goes cliff diving. (Y'know, when Edward was gone, and Jacob was off chasing Victoria?) What SHOULD have happened. **

"Cliff diving huh?"

It didn't seem fair to Bella that the supernatural creatures got all the action. She peered over the edge of the cliff. The choppy sea didn't seem so far down.

"Don't, Bella," Edward whispered in her ear.

And those were the very words.

She walked back a little, her heart thumping against her ribs. It would be easier if she ran and jumped.

"Bella."

_Three._

"Listen to me Bella, _don't_."

_Two._

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you _dare_-"

_One. _

She ran, her eyes squeezed shut, all the better not to see the sudden drop of the cliff, the grey-green waters that would swallow her and –

She fell, and a scream of joy burst from her mouth, adrenaline surged in her body, and her heart pounded even harder –

_Crack._

And then she jerked to a stop; she hadn't hit the water yet. She was very close though, she could taste the salt in the spray of the waves…

She opened her eyes and saw that she was suspended just before the foam-crested waters. She looked up and saw that her left foot was caught on a tree branch jutting out of the cliff.

"Oh fuck," she cursed while Edward chuckled.

"I did tell you _not_ to," he said, still stifling his laughter. She pictured his gold eyes lit up with amusement, smiling his crooked smile.

"Shut up!" she yelled out loud.

"My my, what picture." Someone giggled. She didn't recognize the voice. Slowly, she turned towards the direction to where it had come from.

Red hair and ruby eyes, bright as flames. Victoria hung on the side of the cliff, a tight smile on her lips.

"You are quite and amusing human." Her voice was high, tinkling; the voice of a soprano singer. Nothing like her feline appearance.

Bella's insides froze, she could almost feel an icicle form in her throat.

"Please," she pleaded. Edward snarled a warning, but Victoria couldn't hear him, no one but Bella could hear him because Edward was just an illusion, he couldn't help her. The real Edward was gone, gone far away, and besides, he wouldn't save her even if he were here, Edward –

"I was hoping to make this more painful," Victoria murmured, more to herself than Bella. "But I haven't got much time."

She took Bella's left hand and raised it to her lips. James's teeth marks glittered weakly in the last rays of the dying sun. A gasp escaped Bella's lips, she could feel sobs racking her body.

"James," Victoria whispered, the name falling like a sigh from her parted lips. For a moment, Bella thought that Victoria had forgotten her, and all thoughts of revenge, as the vampire's expression softened, and for once, she looked unexpectedly vulnerable and fragile.

Then a flash – Victoria's mouth opened and she bit down hard on the scar. Her eyes glowed red for the briefest of instances, and then she was gone, leaving Bella alone.

The first thought that struck Bella was the pain – she had forgotten how much it burned.

"Oh god," she gasped.

She didn't realize she had been thrashing around and by doing so, her foot slipped from the overhanging branch. She didn't realize she was falling until she hit the icy-cold water. Even then, she wasn't aware of anything but the pain, the pain, _the pain…_

She opened her mouth to scream. Water only gushed in, and whatever sense that remained in her that wasn't distracted by the burning in her hand told her to kick, kick towards the light –

She broke out of the surface gasping, coughing out the salty water, and that was when she began to scream.

This time, Edward wouldn't be here to save her. Edward was long gone, and Jacob, Jacob, she didn't know where he was –

"Hold on Bella," Edward whispered in her ear. She calmed down, just a little, but now, she was more aware of the pain.

The current was pulling her further from shore; she was vaguely aware of that, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, nothing, except for the _pain_.

_Someone someone please someone help ohgodithurtsithurtsithurts SOMEONE_

"Bella!" The cry wasn't Edward's, no it was Jacob's husky voice, Jacob, Jacob swimming frantically towards her, his powerful arms cutting through the water.

"Hold on Bella!" he yelled. She was too distracted by the pain to laugh at the irony of the situation.

She didn't realize she was being pulled to shore, didn't realize, didn't notice, wasn't aware of anything, nothing, oh god, she wished so much for the old numbness, the oblivion of before –

"Why's she screaming?" The voice was Paul's.

"I don't know," Sam answered, anxiety tingeing his usually calm voice.

"PUT IT OUT!" Bella managed to screech. "Put it out, oh god, the pain somebody put it – "

"She's been bitten," Sam realised, revulsion in his voice.

Bella barely realised she was clutching her hand; she could feel her fingernails tearing open her skin. Jacob would know what to do, Jacob would stop the pain, suck out the poison, Jacob –

"I'll make it quick," Sam said.

"No. I'll do it," Jacob said.

_Jacob, Jake, Jacob, please ohgodicanticant_

Jacob pulled her in an embrace.

"Sorry Bells," he whispered, his black eyes wet with unshed tears.

His hand shook, but he didn't hesitate, didn't hesitate once when he plunged the knife into her heart.

"Sorry."

**--**

I'm not a Jacob fan (Jasper's my favourite) but I just don't like Edward's annoying perfection. A character HAS to have flaws.


	5. Chapter 5

**And this one because Raj gave me the idea of the wedding.**

August 13. The day passed like a dream, and like a nightmare. One that you couldn't wake up from, no matter how much you wanted to.

_Something is going to happen today._

I was up the second Alive prodded me awake; what little sunlight Forks had had barely poked through the thick grey clouds.

Most people think rain on a wedding day was ominous. I saw it as inevitable. Besides, if it _was_sunny, we would probably have to board up all the windows, so no one saw the Cullen family glittering like diamonds in the sun.

I had spent the night in a guestroom at the Cullen's house (not with Edward since Charlie would have a fit if he found out) so that Alive could get her hands on me as early in the morning as possible.

"Dress-up time," Alice sang.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head.

"You _promised_," she said, a note of threat in her voice. Before I could respond, she picked me up easily and carried me to the en-suite bathroom.

"Bella, you're getting _married_ today," she said as she shoved me into the steaming-hot, rose-scented bathtub. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I had to smile at that. I had spent the last few months worrying so much about the wedding, I even had nightmares about it.

"I'm just a little tired," I said. Alice frowned.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you that manicure last night," she muttered. My nails were now painted a dark shimmering pink. "But there wouldn't be any time today – "

"It's okay Alice," I assured her while stifling a yawn.

She scrubbed me over three times before she was satisfied, handed me a bright pink fluffy bathrobe and matching slippers, then marched me over to the walk-in wardrobe cum vanity room. Rosalie was there, an angelic smile on her face. It contrasted strangely with the lethal-looking hairdryer she held in her hands.

"Sit." The blonde vampire pushed me onto the padded chair in front of the vanity mirror that was laden with intimidating-looking bottles and jars of beauty products. My reflection stared back with bleary eyes, softly-lit by the light bulbs that surrounded the mirror.

And then the _real_ torture began. It was worse than prom two years ago. I was primped, prodded, poked and painted to the 'd'. And after the make-up, they threw on, as carefully as they could, the dress.

"_Voila,_" Alice declared, leading me to a full-length mirror and stepping back to admire her work.

I blinked, looked around for my reflection, before realizing the person standing before me _was_me.

Alice had curled my hair, and it was now twisted into an elegant knot; a few curly strands escaped the bun and now framed my face. And as for my face… I studied the reflection, trying to figure out what they had done to me, to make me look… Beautiful. Nothing compared to vampire standards of course, but I didn't look as painfully plain as I usually did standing next to Rosalie and Alice. The dress further emphasized the soft, angelic image. I almost looked like one of the Renaissance paintings of angels.

I realised that Rosalie and Alice were looking at me anxiously for approval.

"Thank you," I whispered when I found my voice. "Thank you."

Rosalie beamed while Alice whooped with delight.

And your veil!" Alice cried, then produced it out of nowhere. It was made of a fine organza, edged with delicate lace and seed pearls. She arranged it on my head, careful not to smudge the make-up or ruin the hairstyle. Rosalie handed me the lacey gloves that went along with the dress, and the bouquet. The roses in it were the purest white, artfully arranged along with rosemary, baby's breath and other flowers I couldn't name.

"She looks…" Rosalie stopped, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Gorgeous," Alice finished. "Edward's going to be amazed."

**And some details and stuff I can't be bothered to write about.**

"You came," I whispered.

Jacob smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "You invited me, didn't you? Besides, I had to see you, before – " He didn't complete his sentence.

"Damnit Jake." I wiped a tear that had crept to my eye. Thank god Alice had used waterproof mascara. "I'll always be Bella."

He smiled sadly again, but said nothing, as if he was too tired to argue with me.

**More stuff. Bella trips over her veil walking to the altar, Charlie gets a heart attack when Edward kisses Bella, y'know, things like that.**

"Congratulations," Jacob said stiffly to me. He gave Edward a hesitant hand to shake, which Edward took, an amused expression on his face. Jacob turned to me again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," I said quickly, hoping he understood that I really _was_

He shook his head, then unexpectedly, gave me a hug.

"It's okay Bells," he said, his voice more husky than usual. "As long as you're happy."

"It's not fair," I said, feeling tears threatening to overwhelm me again. It was this that made me fall asleep every night, tears still staining my face. "You're the only one isn't."

I saw his sad smile again as he turned to go, and this time, there wasn't anything I could do to make him happy.

"Jacob," Edward called. Jacob stopped in his tracks but didn't turn.

"You're not going to stop me," Jacob said evenly.

I looked between the two of them, confused.

"I won't," Edward said.

**Later in the evening. Edward and Bella are alone at home, since Carlise believes that they should have some privacy on their wedding night…**

"Bella!"

Billy, as old and majestic as ever wheeled himself into the room. "Where's Jacob?"

"Jacob? I haven't seen him since – "

"He's dead."

Edward gazed at me serenely, his velvet voice forming the words that just didn't make any sense.

"No." Billy trembled, a crumpled piece of paper dropped from his hands. I picked it up. There was a roaring sound in my ears that seemed to drown out all other noise; even Edward, speaking rapidly to Billy sounded distant and far away.

_Sorry. But it's the only way_ was what the note said, written in Jacob's familiar scrawl.

"When did you realise?" Billy asked quietly.

"In the morning," Edward said. "I was ordered to stay out of it."

"You should have stopped him!"

I hadn't realised that the cry came from me; the voice was unfamiliar, a high-pitched shriek of rage.

"Bella, I – "

"Where is he?" I demanded, ignoring Billy. Confusion was written all over Edward's face.

"Bella, calm down – "

"I _will not_ calm down!"

"I don't see why you're so upset Bella. This _is_ your fault."

I whirled round to face Billy. "_What_?"

"You hurt him. You've been hurting him since you met him."

"Shut up." My voice was soft.

"And then you chose to go with the bloodsuckers – "

"SHUT UP!" If I were a vampire, I would have killed him there and then.

Billy laughed hoarsely. Mania glowed in his eyes; his son's death had unhinged him more than he had let on.

"The day Jacob met you, Isabella Swan, was the day he began to die," Billy continued, staring intently at me, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Enough." That was Edward now, his voice quiet, but laced with venom.

"You may as well have signed his execution! You killed him Bella – "

"I said enough." White hands tightened around Billy's throat. There was a sickening crunch as his bones broke. Edward released his grip slowly, a look of horror on his face.

"_No._" The moan that escaped his lips as I watched the scene, detached, an observer. It didn't matter, nothing mattered, except that Jacob was dead, and I as good as killed him.

"_No._"

And that was when I saw the blood on Edward's hands, more gushing out of Billy's broken neck like a crimson stream.

Edward shuddered, and then fell on Billy's body a monk who had abstained from meat for too long. He gulped the blood like a sweet dessert, and I could only stare on almost indifferently.

And then Edward turned to face me, his eyes glowing red. I could only stare at him blankly. I continued to look on as he advanced towards me, as he reached out –

_Jacob, I'm sorry - _

His hands tightened on my neck as he leant down

_I'm so, so sorry_

He bit down hard, but I wasn't aware of anything but

_I'm sorry_


End file.
